Christmas at Freddy's
by Peaches Sparklepants
Summary: Oneshot. The animatronics celebrating Christmas. Contains Bonnie X Chica.


The night guard was taking Christmas off so the animatronics had the pizzeria to themselves. Foxy actually preferred it when the night watch was there because it was boring when he didn't have to always be alert, carefully watching the camera in front of Pirate Cove. Now that he thought about it, he actually kind of missed Mike because he was funny when he got scared. The new guard just sat there and didn't show any emotion at all. Since the guard was gone, he didn't have to stay in hiding. Foxy could faintly hear the sound of Christmas music playing in the dining area and the shouts of the other animatronics. Bonnie suddenly stuck his head in between the curtains, opening them slightly. "What are you doing in here the party's outside!"

"Ahhh! Don't scare me like that!"

"Well gee sorry! Maybe I'm just tired of you being in here all the time! I mean, me and the others hardly ever see you anymore!"

"Oh alright I'll come outta me hidey hole."

"Great! See you in the dining area! Yahoo par-tay!" He ran off to the dining room and there was a squishing noise then a thud then he shouted something about the kids not following the don't poop on the floor rule. Foxy realized what happened and started cracking up. This wasn't the first time one of the animatronics had slipped on the poop on the floor. He remembered the time when Freddy had slipped in some and he went sliding all the way down the right hallway, his arms flailing the entire time. He was glad he left Pirate Cove that night.

He stepped off of the stage and looked around the dining staff had completely decked it out for Christmas. The walls were lined with tinsel, there was a large Christmas tree next to the entrance, and the 3 main animatronics had been given santa hats and Chica's bib had been replaced with one that said "Let's be Jolly!" By now Bonnie had put the music on full volume and was dancing on top of one of the tables. "Bonnie, is that really necessary?"

"What? I'm having fun!"

"A bit too much fun, lad."

"Well if you're going to be a party pooper, you can go and get the other party pooper!"

"Eh?"

"Duh, Golden Freddy!"

"Oh alright."

He went up to the office and peered inside. Golden Freddy was in there, in the same position as always.

"Ahoy, Goldie!"

Golden turned his head toward Foxy. "Hello."

"Aye, yer missin' the party! Come on out!"

"I don't party."  
"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"C'mon come out just this once!"

"No."

"Please? It won't be the same without ya!"

"Oh alright. But don't expect me to stay out for very long." Golden stood up and went down the left hallway. "Heh he really is a party pooper…"

When Foxy made it back to the dining area, Bonnie was still dancing on the table. He started to breakdance then he fell off of the table. "Oh dammit I hate it when this happens…"

"Well yer gettin' better, laddie. Just keep tryin'."

"Thanks man. Time for Christmas caroling! Who wants to sing first?"

"Ooh ooh I do", Chica said. She started to sing Jingle Bells. She sounded pretty good until she hit a high pitched note.

"Well that was… interesting Chica. Who wants to go next?" When no one raised their hand, Bonnie pointed at Foxy. "M-me?!"

"Yeah! Go on! You're the one who's always singing so you should do awesome!"

"Oh alrighty then. What am I singin'?"

"I don't want you to sing a Christmas song but the "You Are a Pirate" song!"

"Bonnie-"

"And you have to dance, too!"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"I ain't doin' that."

"Please?"

"I said no!" Foxy held his hook up to Bonnie's head. "Ask me one more time, and I'll put this here hook through yer suit and tear it to bits till yer nothin' but an endoskeleton."

"Okay okay sheesh just calm down!"

As Foxy walked away Bonnie turned to Chica. "You have a really good singing voice! Just work on the high notes."

"Y-you really think so?"  
"I know so."

"Nobody's ever said that about me before…" Chica looked at the ground.

"It's true, though."

"You're just trying to flatter me."

"No I'm not." He put an arm around her. "You know-" He was interrupted by Freddy, who got on the stage and shouted that he would be singing next. He started to sing "White Christmas" and sounded amazing while he did it. When he finished, everyone applauded. Freddy bowed and stepped off of the stage. Foxy thought about what Bonnie wanted him to sing. He didn't want to embarrass himself, but he figured he could do it just for a laugh. He got on the stage, and called for everyone's attention. When everyone was watching, he danced and sang the "You Are a Pirate" song, everyone laughing. When he stopped, he was laughing too. It actually was pretty funny. "And I thought you were going to tear my suit down to my endoskeleton", Bonnie sneered. "Oh shut yer mouth ya whippersnapper", Foxy said, punching Bonnie in the shoulder. There was a tearing sound. Foxy had accidentally punched Bonnie with his hook rather than his hand. "Whoops sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright."

Golden sat in a corner, watching the others party. He really didn't like excitement, but he did laugh a little when Freddy danced, ran into the wall, and got tangled in some tinsel. He went over there and helped untangle him. It was difficult to pick out the ripped tinsel from inside his suit. After they got him free, Golden went over to a nearby window and looked outside. There was a blizzard going on, and it was still snowing. The Christmas lights on the other buildings seemed to illuminate the snow. He wanted to go out there so badly. It was so beautiful, and he hadn't gone outside in many years. He placed his hands on the window. He didn't know how long he had been staring outside for. Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders. "BOO!" He turned around, startled. There was Bonnie, laughing. "Don't do that! Do you make it a habit of coming up behind people and scaring them?!"

"Hehehe why yes I do."

Chica pulled Bonnie away from Golden. "Leave him alone, Bonnie."

"Why?"

"Just leave him alone, alright?"

"Oh fine."

"Thanks. Oh, and what were you trying to tell me before Freddy started dancing?"

"That's- uh- can we talk about this later?"

"C'mon you can tell me!"

"Okay…" Once Bonnie made sure no one was watching, he hugged Chica tightly.

"...Bonnie?"

"Chica I…"

Freddy turned his head and saw them hugging, Bonnie saying something to her. Then he started to laugh when he realized what Bonnie was saying. He knew Bonnie liked Chica for a long time. He waited for Chica's reaction. Even though her face didn't change, he could still tell she was surprised. After a few seconds she hugged Bonnie again. "Heh heh I'll leave the new couple alone for a while." He went to the restrooms and thought about the Christmas parties he and the others have had in the past. He remembered the one when Bonnie was trying to ballet dance to some Christmas music and ended up getting his servos locked up to the point where he couldn't move at all. There was also the one when Chica tried to make pizza for everyone but put too much pizza in the oven and forgot about it, pizza exploding all over the place and the scent of burnt pizza everywhere. He could hear the laughing and chatter of the others. Things hadn't been that festive there for a very long time. He looked at the clock and it was only ten minutes till 6:00. He sighed. Tomorrow the festivities would end and they would have to chase the night watch again. But as long as he still had his friends he was happy even if it wasn't Christmas.


End file.
